mythology_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
List Of Legendary Creatures
A *A Bao A Qu (Malay) - An entity that lives in the Tower of Victory in Chitor. *Aatxe (Basque) - A spirit that takes the form of a bull. *Abaasy (Yakuts) - Demons that have teeth of iron. *Abada (African) - Small type of unicorn reported to live in the lands of the African Congo. *Abada (Tatar) - Forest spirit. *Abaia (Melanesia) - Huge magical eel. *Abarimon (Medieval Bestiaries) - Savage humanoid with backward feet. *Abath (Malay) - One-horned animal. *Abura-sumashi (Japanese) - Creature from a mountain pass in Kumamoto Prefecture. *Acephali (Greek) - Headless humanoids. *Acheri (Indian) - Disease-bringing ghost. *Achlis (Roman) - Curious elk. *Adar Llwch Gwin (Welsh) - Giant birds that understand human languages. *Adaro (Solomon Islands) - Malevolent merfolk. *Adhene (Manx) - Nature spirit. *Adlet (Inuit) - Vampiric dog-human hybrid *Adroanzi (Lugbara) - Nature spirit. *Adze (Ewe people) - An African vampiric-forest being. *Aerico (Greek) - Disease demon. *Afanc (Welsh) - Lake monster (exact lake varies by story). *Agni (Hindu) - God of fire and sacrifices. *Agathodaemon (Greek) - Spirit of vinefields and grainfields. *Agloolik (Inuit) - Ice spirit that aids hunters and fishermen. *Agogwe (East Africa) - Small, ape-like humanoid. *Ahkiyyini (Inuit) - Animated skeleton that causes shipwrecks. *Ahuizotl (Aztec) - Anthropophagous dog-monkey hybrid. *Aigamuxa (Khoikhoi) - Anthropophagous humanoid with eyes in its instep. *Aigikampoi (Etruscan) - Fish-tailed goat. *Airavata (Hindu) - Divine Elephant. *Aitu (Polynesian) - Malevolent spirits or demons. *Aitvaras (Lithuanian) - Household spirit. *Ajatar (Finnish) - Dragon. *Akamataa (Japanese) - Snake spirit from Okinawa. *Akateko (Japanese) - Tree-dwelling monster. *Akhlut (Inuit) - Orca-wolf shapeshifter. *Akka (Finnish) - Female spirits or minor goddesses. *Akki (Japanese) - Large, grotesque humanoid. *Akkorokamui (Ainu) - Sea monster. *Akuma (Japanese) - Evil spirit. *Akupara (Hindu) - Giant turtle that supports the world. *Akurojin-no-hi (Japanese) - Ghostly flame which causes disease. *Al (Armenian and Persian) - Spirit that steals unborn babies and livers from pregnant women. *Ala (Slavic) - Bad weather demon. *Alal (Chaldean) - Demon. *Alan (Philippine) - Winged humanoid that steals reproductive waste to make children. *Alce (Heraldic) - Wingless griffin. *Aleya (Bengali) - Spirit of a dead fisherman. *Alicanto (Chilean) - Bird that eats gold and silver. *Alicorn - A winged unicorn from the Latin "ala" (wing) and "corn" (horn). *Alkonost (Slavic) - Angelic bird with human head and breasts. *Allocamelus (Heraldic) - Ass-camel hybrid. *Almas (Mongolian) - Savage humanoid. *Al-mi'raj (Islamic) - One-horned rabbit. *Aloja (Catalan) - Female water spirit. *Alom-bag-winno-sis (Abenaki) - Little people and tricksters. *Alp (German) - Male night-demon. *Alphyn (Heraldic) - Lion-like creature, sometimes with dragon or goat forelegs. *Alp-luachra (Irish) - Parasitic fairy. *Al Rakim (Islamic) - Guard dog of the Seven Sleepers. *Alseid (Greek) - Grove nymph. *Alu (Assyrian) - Leprous demon. *Alux (Mayan) - Little people. *Amaburakosagi (Japanese) - Ritual disciplinary demon from Shikoku. *Amala (Tsimshian) - Giant who holds up the world. *Amamehagi (Japanese) - Ritual disciplinary demon from Hokuriku. *Amanojaku (Japanese) - Small demon. *Amarok (Inuit) - Giant wolf. *Amarum (Quechua) - Water boa spirit. *Amazake-babaa (Japanese) - Disease-causing hag. *Amemasu (Ainu) - Lake monster. *Ammit (Ancient Egyptian) - Female demon with a body that was part lion, hippopotamus and crocodile. *Amoronagu (Japanese) - Tennyo from the island of Amami Ōshima. *Amphiptere (Heraldic) - Winged serpent. *Amphisbaena (Greek) - Serpent with a head at each end. *Anakim (Jewish) - Giant. *Androsphinx (Ancient Egyptian) - Human-headed sphinx. *Angels (mainly Christian, Jewish, Islamic traditions) - From the Greek ángelos, divine beings of Heaven who act as mediators between God and humans; the counterparts of Demons. *Angha (Persian) - Dog-lion-peacock hybrid. *Ani Hyuntikwalaski (Cherokee) - Lightning spirit. *Ankou (French) - Skeletal grave watcher with a lantern and a scythe. *Anmo (Japanese) - Ritual disciplinary demon from Iwate Prefecture. *Antaeus (Greek) - A giant who was extremely strong as long as he remained in contact with the ground. *Antero Vipunen (Finnish) - Subterranean giant. *Ao Ao (Guaraní) - Anthropophagous peccary or sheep. *Aobozu (Japanese) - Blue monk who kidnaps children. *Apkallu (Sumerian) - Fish-human hybrid that attends the god Enki. *Apsaras (Buddhist and Hindu) - Female cloud spirit. *Aqrabuamelu (Akkadian Mythology) - Human-scorpion hybrid. *Ardat-Lili (Akkadian) - Disease demon. *Argus Panoptes (Greek Mythology) - Hundred-eyed giant. *Arikura-no-baba (Japanese Mythology) - Old woman with magical powers. *Arimaspi (Greek Mythology) - One-eyed humanoid. *Arion (Greek) - Extremely swift horse with a green mane and the power of speech. *Arkan Sonney (Manx) - Fairy hedgehog. *[[Asag (Sumerian) - Hideous rock demon. *Asakku (Sumerian Mythology) - Demon. *Asanbosam (West Africa Mythology) - Iron-toothed vampire. *Asena (Turkic) - Blue-maned wolf. *A-senee-ki-wakw (Abenaki) - Stone-giant. *Ashi-magari (Japanese) - Invisible tendril that impedes movement. *Asiman (Dahomey) - Vampiric possession spirit. *Askefrue (Germanic) - Female tree spirit. *Ask-wee-da-eed (Abenaki) - Fire elemental and spectral fire. *Asobibi (Japanese) - Spectral fire from Kōchi Prefecture. *Aspidochelone (Medieval Bestiaries) - Island-sized whale or sea turtle. *Asrai (English) - Water spirit. *Astomi (Greek) - Humanoid sustained by pleasant smells instead of food. *Aswang (Philippine) - Carrion-eating humanoid. *Atomy (English) - Surprisingly small creature. *Ato-oi-kozo (Japanese) - Invisible spirit that follows people. *Atshen (Inuit) - Anthropophagous spirit. *Auloniad (Greek) - Pasture nymph. *Avalerion (Medieval Bestiary) - King of the birds. *Awa-hon-do (Abenaki)]] - Insect spirit. *Axex (Ancient Egyptian) - Falcon-lion hybrid. *Ayakashi (Japanese) - Sea-serpent that travels over boats in an arc while dripping oil. *Ayakashi-no-ayashibi (Japanese) - Spectral fire from Ishikawa Prefecture. *Aziza (Dahomey) - Little people that help hunters. *Azukiarai (Japanese) - Spirit that washes azuki beans along riversides. *Azukibabaa (Japanese) - Bean-grinding hag who devours people. *Azukitogi (Japanese) - Spirit that washes azuki beans along riversides. B *Ba (Egyptian) - Soul of the deceased, depicted as a bird or a human-headed bird. *Baba Yaga (Slavic) - Forest spirit and hag *Backoo (Guyanese) - Malevolent little people *Bagiennik (Slavic) - Malevolent water spirit *Bahamut (Arabian) - Giant fish *Bar Juchne (Abrahamic and Talmudic) - Bird *Bashe (Chinese) - Elephant-swallowing serpent *Bai Ze (Chinese) - Talking beast which handed down knowledge on harmful spirits. *Ba Jiao Gui (Chinese) - Banana tree spirit *Bake-kujira (Japanese) - Ghostly whale skeleton that drifts along the coastline of Shimane Prefecture. *Bakeneko (Japanese) - Magical cat *Bakezori (Japanese) - Animated straw sandal *Bakhtak (Iranian) - Night demon *Baku (Japanese) - Dream-devouring, tapir-like creature *Bakunawa (Philippine) - Sea serpent that causes eclipses *Balaur (Romanian) - Multi-headed dragon *Bannik (Slavic) - Bathhouse spirit *Banshee (Irish) - Death spirit *Baobhan Sith (Celtic Mythology) - Beautiful vampiric seductresses who prey on young travelers by night *Barbegazi (Swiss) - Dwarf with giant, snowshoe-like feet *Bardi (Trabzon) - Shapechanging death spirit *Barghest - Yorkshire black dog *Bar Juchne (Jewish) - Gigantic bird *Barnacle Geese (Medieval folklore) - Geese which hatch from barnacles *Barong (Balinese) - Tutelary spirit *Basajaun (Basque) - Ancestral, megalith-building race *BasCelik (Serbian) - Powerful, evil winged man whose soul is not held by his body and can be subdued only by causing him to suffer dehydration *Basilisco Chilote (Chilota) - Chicken-serpent hybrid *Basilisk (Italian) - Multi-limbed, venomous lizard *Batibat (Philippine) - Female night-demon *Batsu (Chinese) - Drought spirit *Baubas (Lithuanian) - Malevolent spirit *Baykok (Ojibwa) - Flying skeleton *Bean Nighe (Irish) - Death spirit; a type of Banshee/Bean Sídhe) *Behemoth (Jewish) - Massive beast, possibly like a dinosaur or crocodile *Bendigeidfran (Welsh) - Giant king *Bennu (Egyptian) - Heron-like, regenerative bird, equivalent to (or inspiration for) the Phoenix *Berehynia (Slavic) - Water spirit *Bergrisar (Norse) - Mountain giants who live alongside the Hrimthursar (lit. "Rime-Giants") in Jotunheim *Bergsra (Norse) - Mountain spirit *Bestial Beast (Brazilian) - Centauroid specter *Betobeto-san (Japanese) - Invisible spirit which follows people at night, making the sound of footsteps *Bhuta (Buddhist and Hindu) - Ghost of someone killed by execution or suicide *Bi-blouk (Khoikhoi) - Female, anthropophagous, partially invisible monster *Bies (Slavic) - Demon *Bigfoot (American folklore) - Forest-dwelling apeman. *Binbogami (Japanese) - Spirit of poverty *Bishop-fish (Medieval Bestiaries) - Fish-like humanoid *Biwa-bokuboku (Japanese)- Animated biwa *Black Annis (English) - Blue-faced hag *Black Dog (British) - Canine death spirit *Black Shuck - Norfolk, Essex, and Suffolk black dog *Blemmyae (Medieval Bestiary) - Headless humanoid with face in torso *Bloody Bones (Irish) - Water bogeyman *Blue Crow (Brazilian) - a giant amazonian bird. *Bluecap (English) - Mine-dwelling fairy *Bodach (Scottish) - Malevolent spirit *Bogeyman (English) - Malevolent spirit *Boggart (English) - Malevolent household spirit *Boginki (Polish) - Nature spirit *Bogle (Scottish) - Malevolent spirit *Boi-tata (Brazilian) - Giant snake *Bolla (Albanian) - Dragon *Bonnacon (Medieval Bestiaries) - Bull-horse hybrid with flaming dung *Boo Hag (American Folklore) - Vampire-like creature that steals energy from sleeping victims *Boobrie (Scottish) - Roaring water bird *Bozaloshtsh (Slavic) - Death spirit *Brag (English) - Malevolent water horse *Brownie (English and Scottish) - Benevolent household spirit *Broxa (Jewish) - Nocturnal bird that drains goats of their milk *Bokkenrijders (Dutch) - bandits *Bugbear (English) - Bearlike goblin *Buggane (Manx) - Ogre-like humanoid *Bugul Noz (Celtic) - Extremely ugly, but kind, forest spirit *Bukavac (Serbia) - Six-legged lake monster *Bunyip (Australian Aboriginal) - Horse-walrus hybrid lake monster *Buraq (Islamic) - Human-headed, angelic horse *Bush Dai Dai (Guyanese) - Spirit that seduces and kills men *Byangoma (Bengali) - Fortune-telling birds *Bysen (Scandinavian) - Diminutive forest spirit C *Cabeiri (Greek) - Smith and wine spirit *Cacus (Roman) - Fire-breathing giant *Cadejo (Central America) - Cow-sized dog-goat hybrid in two varieties: benevolent and white; malevolent and black *Caipora (Tupi) - Fox-human hybrid and nature spirit *Caladrius (Medieval Bestiary) - White bird that can foretell if a sick person will recover or die *Calingi (Medieval Bestiary) - Humanoid with an eight-year lifespan *Callitrix (Medieval Bestiary) - Apes who always bear twins, one the mother loves, the other it hates *Calydonian Boar (Greek) - Giant, chthonic boar *Calygreyhound (Heraldic) - Wildcat-deer/antelope-eagle-ox-lion hybrid *Camahueto (Chilota) - One-horned calf *Cambion (Medieval folklore) - Offspring of a human and an incubus or succubus; general term for any kind of human/demon hybrid *Campe (Greek) - Dragon-human-scorpion hybrid *Camulatz (Mayan) - Bird that ate the heads of the first men *Candileja (Colombian) - Spectral, fiery hag *Canaima (Guyanese) - Were-jaguar *Canotila (Lakota) - Little people and tree spirits *Caoineag (Scottish) - Death spirit (a particular type of Banshee/Bean Sídhe) *Chapa (Lakota) - Beaver spirit *Capcaun (Romanian) - Large, monstrous humanoid *Carbuncle (Latin America) - Small creature with a jewel on its head *Catoblepas (Medieval Bestiary) - Scaled buffalo-hog hybrid *Cat Sidhe (Scottish) - Fairy cat *Ceffyl Dwr (Welsh) - Malevolent water horse *Centaur (Greek) - Human-horse hybrid *Centicore Indian mythology Indian- Horse-Antelope-Lion-Bear hybrid *Cerastes (Greek) - Extremely flexible, horned snake *Cerberus (Greek) - Three-headed dog that guards the entrance to the underworld *Cercopes (Greek) - Mischievous forest spirit *Cericopithicus (Medieval Bestiary) - Apes who always bear twins, one the mother loves, the other it hates *Ceryneian Hind (Greek) - Hind with golden antlers and bronze or brass hooves *Cetan (Lakota) - Hawk spirit *Chakora (Hindu) - Lunar bird *Chamrosh (Persian) - Dog-bird hybrid *Chaneque (Aztec) - Little people and nature spirits *Changeling (European) - Humanoid child (fairy, elf, troll, etc.) substituted for a kidnapped human child *Charybdis (Greek) - Sea monster in the form of a giant mouth *Chepi (Narragansett) - Ancestral spirit that instructs tribe members *Cherufe (Mapuche) - Volcano-dwelling monster *Chibaiskweda (Abenaki) - Ghost of an improperly buried person *Chichevache (Medieval folklore) - Human-faced cow that feeds on good women *Chickcharney (Bahamian) - Bird-mammal hybrid *Chimbwe (hyena) in Tumbuka (an ethnic group living in Malawi, Zambia and Tanzania) mythology *Chimaera (Greek) - Lion-goat-snake hybrid *Chindi (Navajo) - Vengeful ghost that causes dust devils *Chinthe (Burmese) - Temple-guarding feline, similar to Chinese Shi and Japanese Shisa *Chitauli (Zulu) - Human-lizard hybrid *Chochinobake (Japanese) - Animated paper lantern *Chollima (Korean) - Supernaturally fast horse *Chonchon (Mapuche) - Disembodied, flying head *Choorile (Guyanese) - Ghost of a woman that died in childbirth *Chromandi (Medieval Bestiary) - Hairy savage with dog teeth *Chrysaor (Greek) - Son of the gorgon Medusa, imaged as a giant or a winged boar *Chrysomallus (Greek mythology) - Golden haired winged ram *Chukwa (Hindu) - Giant turtle that supports the world *Chupacabra (Latin America) - Cryptid beast, named for its habit of sucking the blood of goats and other livestock *Churel (Hindu) - Vampiric, female ghost *Ciguapa (Dominican Republic) - Malevolent seductress *Cihuateteo (Aztec) - Ghost of women that died in childbirth *Cikavac (Serbian) - Bird that serves its owner *Cinnamon Bird (Medieval Bestiaries) - Giant bird that makes its nest out of cinnamon *Cipactli (Aztec) - Sea monster, crocodile-fish hybrid *Cirein croin (Scottish) - Sea serpent *Cluricaun (Irish) - Leprechaun-like Little people that are permanently drunk *Coblynau (Welsh) - Little people and mine spirits *Cockatrice (Medieval Bestiaries) - Chicken-lizard hybrid *Cofgod (English) - Cove god *Colo Colo (Mapuche) - Rat-bird hybrid that can shapeshift into a serpent *Corycian nymphs (Greek) - Nymph of the Corycian Cave *Cretan Bull (Greek) - Monstrous bull *Crinaeae (Greek) - Fountain nymph *Criosphinx (Ancient Egypt) - Ram-headed sphinx *Crocotta (Medieval Bestiaries) - Monstrous dog-wolf *The Cu Bird (Mexican) - El Pájaro Cu; a bird. *Cuco (Latin America) - Bogeyman *Cucuy (Latin America) - Malevolent spirit *Cuegle (Cantabrian) - Monstrous, three-armed humanoid *Cuelebre (Asturian and Cantabrian) - Dragon *Curupira (Tupi) - Nature spirit *Cu Sith (Scottish) - Gigantic fairy dog *Cwn Annwn (Welsh) - Underworld hunting dog *Cyclops (Greek) - One-eyed giant *Cyhyraeth (Welsh) - Death spirit *Cynocephalus (Medieval Bestiaries) - Dog-headed humanoid D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Category:List